


dead doesn't mean gone

by merlinsthighs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bisexual Fred Weasley, Canonical Character Death, Cedric Diggory is a good bro, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Angst, Family Issues, Fred Weasley Dies, George Weasley is a Good Friend, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda, M/M, Minor Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn, Trauma, pure blood oc, pure blood supremacists, regulus black is a teen father, walburga black is a mother figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinsthighs/pseuds/merlinsthighs
Summary: you are a product of your environment
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	dead doesn't mean gone

on its way....


End file.
